Things Could Have Happenned Shadow Of Memories
by Martin G
Summary: B I G - U P D A T E!!!!!! CHAPTER 5 UP!!!! A big and juicy new chapter! Did you know that I do NOT consider updating if there aren't reviews of the last chapter?
1. Chapter 1

*Eike is walking, and the assassin runs towards him*

*The killer gets more and more near*

*The killer falls violently to the floor*

Killer: OUCH!

Eike (turning around): What the...? Huh? What are you doing on the floor with a huge knife in the hand?

Killer: Er... nothing, just... nothing.

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is talking to Homunculus in the Limb*

Homunculus: So? Will you deal with me?

Eike: Of course not! I know who you are... the big S, the Devil!

Homunculus (angry): Oh, so now I am the devil, aren't I? Okay, let's see if you can survive for yourself!

Eike (puzzled): What?

*silence*

Eike (starting to worry): No, wait! I... I didn't want to be mean... I DO want to live... it's just that... hey? Hello?

*silence*

Eike: Damn.

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is in the Café, asleep, and Dana is trying to wake him up*

Dana: Sir? Sir! Please, wake up!

*Eike starts to wake up*

Dana: Are you all right?

Eike (irritated): Yeah, thank you.

Dana: I was worried... Are you all right?

Eike: Actually, not. I have just been stabbed five minutes AFTER I leave this café, I have been revived by a mysterious voice and now I am here in the past not knowing what do I have to do.

*Dana starts walking backwards with a frightened face*

Eike: Hey YOU asked

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is alone in the Café, thinking. Then, he stands up and starts leaving*

Eike (to Dana): Well, I leave this for the coffee... thank you.

*Eike starts to leave*

Dana: Sir!

Eike (stopping): ...yes?

Dana (worried): Sir... you didn't actually leave anything for the coffee.

Eike: Didn't I? Oh, I'm sorry....

*Eike starts to leave again*

Dana: Sir!!

*Eike stops again*

Dana (harder): Sir, you haven't left anything for the coffee yet!

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike stops in fron of the Former Alchemist's House*

Eike (reading the paper): "Fortune's told" Hmm... I don't remember this place... Anyway, I have more things to do...

*Starts walking, but then comes back and reads another paper*

Eike (reading): "Special discount for time-travelling people who have been asssassinated and revived by mysterious voices"? That sounds good...

*Eike thinks*

Eike: Still I don't have time. Let's see if I find the killer and...

*the Fortune Teller's voice is heard from the outside*

Fortune Teller (shouting): EIKE!

*Eike stops again, surprised*

Fortune Teller: COME IN, NOW!

Eike (entering the house): I am getting tired of the misterious voices...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike stops in front of the old lady walking down the street*

Eike: Hello... would you like to go to the square at 14:30?

Old Lady: No.

Eike: I heard there is going to be a street performer...

Old Lady: I have more important things to do than street performers, you know?

Eike (thinking harder): ...but, they say this street performer is really good... spectacular... we will laugh a lot...

Old Lady: But WHY should I do what you say?

Eike: BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T AN UNKOWN KILLER WILL STAB ME TO DEATH FOR 11TH TIME!

Old Lady:...you really seem to want me to go to the square...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike returns to the square, when the street performer is playing alone*

*The street performer throws the balls to the ground*

Eike: What on-?

*The street performer takes and ornamental egg from his sleeve and throws it to Eike*

Eike: An egg!

*Unfortunately, the performer misses and the egg hits Eike in the eye, instantly killing him*

Performer (as Eike falls onto the ground): Damn!

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike walks on the street, but stops when he sees an angry dog*

Eike (walking backwards): I guess this is as far as I go...

*Eike starts walking back, but the angry dog follows him*

Eike (starting to walk faster): Er... doggie... you're not suppossed to follow me...

*Eike starts to run, with the dog folllowing him*

Eike: Homunculus! You didn't say anything about killer dogs! (to the dog) Doggie... beautiful dog...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike appears in 1973, and talks to Eckart*

Homunculus (after the talk): So? Are you convinced?

Eike (checking his Digipad): Hey! There were green balls here...

Homunculus: You'd better hurry...

Eike (checking his pockets): Oh, I found it!

*Eike takes an energy unit from his pocket, puts it in the Digipad and travels to the present with no problem*

Homunculus:...that was suppossed to scare him... damn.

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is in Eckart's office, asking him the pentagram-book*

Eckart (taking the book): Here you are. It is very old.

*Eike tries to take the book, but Eckart doesn't let it go*

Eike: Mr. Eckart...?

Eckart: Erm... Eike... I didn't want to bring the subject but... don't you think it's the time to give those 1,096$ you owe me?

Eike: What??

Eckart (uncomfortable): I didn't want to give pressure to you, but you have been taking and taking books from here and you never return them back...

Eike (remembering): Oh, my! I still have the first book of the Sherlock Holmes series...

Eckart: And the second, the third and the fourth too, actually.

Eike: There was that biography of Alexander The Great...

Eckart: And the one of Julius Caesar, and Cleopatra...

Eike: Oh, well, I'm truly sorry.

*Eike takes the book, and starts leaving*

Eike (taking his things): I'm really sorry... I will bring the books as soon as possible...

Eckart: Eike.

Eike: Yes Mr. Eckart?

Eckart: My money, Eike.

Eike: ...

*Eike runs*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike goes to the Bar Zum Ei, which is on fire*

Eike: What on Earth?

*Eike walks to the crying kid*

Kid: Please! Save my grandpa, he's in there! (points to the Bar)

Eike: Sorry kid. It is too dangerous.

Kid: My grandpa's in there! (points more obviously to the bar) Save him!

Eike: No way.

Kid (stops crying): Enter the bar, search my grandpa and di- I mean, save him!

Eike: Heh... NO way.

Kid (stands up, aggressive): YOU enter the Bar now and die from the smoke, all right?? Do I have to say it EVERYTHING!

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike leaves the Museum with the books and finds Homunculus*

Homunculus: I know that book.

Eike (surprised): THIS book?

Homunculus (walking back): Please! Don't do that!

Eike (amused): What? This? (waves the book towards Homunculus)

Homunculus (frightened): Stop it! I'm... powerful! You mustn't...

*Eike starts following Homunculus with the book*

Eike: Heheheh. You don't feel like laughing at me now, do you?

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike speaks with one of the men watching the fire*

Man: Heh... look at that thing burn... it's cool!

*Eike punches the ma n in the face*

Eike: It is NOT funny, all right? I had to die three times in there before actually getting to appear INTO the Bar!

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike walks on the street, when he hears the sound of a car*

*Eike turns around and sees the killer's car going fast towards him*

Eike: No!!

*The car is going to kill Eike, but suddenly slips on the road, crashes against a wall and explodes spectacularly*

Eike (as a burned wheel lands near him): Er... so what do I do now?

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_


	2. Chapter 2

*Eike enters the Former Alchemist's House and sits in front of the Fortune Teller*

Fortune Teller: I seem to see in you a very strong destiny...

Eike: What is it?

Fortune Teller: You will have a good job... and you'll marry a beautiful woman at the age of 29... and you'll have one son and two daughters.

Eike (irritated): And how on Earth is that going to help me avoid a killer?

Fortune Teller: ...well, you didn't ask me how to avoid a killer... you asked me about your destiny...

Eike: I also told you NOT to tell me the usual niceties!

*silence*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike appears in the past, and tries to frighten the old ladies*

Eike (taking his cell phone and ringing it): Behold! Or I will catch you into this magic box!

Old Lady 1 (laughing): Hah! Look at that thing! You're from the past or what?

*Old Lady 1 takes out her Nokia 8310*

Old Lady 1: Your phone is giant! You should really have purchased this one, it is ultra-small and has a free-hand device... and voice dialing, too...

*Old Lady 2 takes out her Motorola*

Old Lady 2: This one has better games... though I don't like the design very much...

Eike: ...but... I do have magical powers really! Er... behold!

*old ladies laugh*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike and Dana have finished chatting at the square, and the Digipad starts to glow*

*Eike tries to leave to time-travel*

Dana: What's the matter? Are you going somewhere?

Eike: ...

*Eike tries to leave*

Dana: What's the matter? Are you going somewhere?

Eike: ...I guess I'm not.

*Eike waits, looking at the sky*

*tries to leave*

Dana: What's the matter? Are you going somewhere?

Eike (shouting): HELL YES!

*runs away babbling and dissappears*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike appears in the past, saving Margarete from the old ladies*

Eike (as the old ladies run away): Are you all right?

Margarete: Eeeeeek!!

*runs away too*

Eike: She should have liked ME... I saved her after all...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is talking to the Fortune Teller*

Fortune Teller: Do not forget... the appointed hour is 14:30...

Eike: Thank you...

*Eike starts to leave*

Fortune Teller (as Eike goes): It's $5,50.

*Eike stops and turns around*

Eike: What??

Fortune Teller: It's $5,50.

Eike: You want me to pay you?

Fortune Teller: You know, you are really bad at this... this is the foruth time I tell you what to do, and you keep being killed... I got tired, I deserve the money!

Eike: But I have been stabbed to death twice, thrown a Chinese vase four times, killed by a car three times and...

Fortune Teller (impatient): Yeah, yeah yeah, we all have problems my friend. I also have a lot of problems since long ago but you won't hear me complaining.

Eike: What problems can you have?

Fortune Teller: Nah... never mind... there are spoilers anyway...

Eike: Spoilers to what?

Fortune Teller: Heh, heh, heh...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike appears in the present, after changing the posters*

*Girls start to come*

Eike: Looks like a successful poster...

*The sound of a car is heard in the distance*

Eike: Heh... now the killer can't get me.

*The sound approaches*

Eike: What on-

*The car comes straight into the street, killing all the girls and Eike*

Eike (dying): I... I spent two hours before I guessed the exact responses to Oleg... for nothing?

*dies*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike follows Margarete upstairs, in her house*

Margarete: I will introduce you to my mother...

Eike: Okay.

Margarete: You will like her... she's been ill lately, but...

*Margarete turns around and sees Eike doing something at a shelf*

Margarete: Eike?

Eike (turning around and keeping his hands in the pockets): ...yes?

Margarete (suspicious): Eike... have you just taken something?

Eike (looking behind him): No... no, no. I don't know anything about that golden statue.

Margarete (trying to check Eike's pockets): Have you stolen us?? How dare you!

Eike: Huh, I happen to be in a hurry... see you...

*runs to the door*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike talks to Miriam in the past, at the street*

Eike: Lady!

Miriam: Yes?

Eike: You mustn't go that way!

Miriam: ...and why?

Eike: It is dangerous! You could get killed!

Miriam: Okay, go first then.

Eike (astonished): What?

Miriam: You can go first. You don't want me to die, do you?

Eike (starting to walk): But... but... I don't want to die either...

Miriam: Shhh! You're about to wake my little Dana!

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is in Helena's room, with Hugo and Margarete*

*Eike's Digipad falls to the floor*

Hugo (taking it): Wow! What's this?

Eike: A dangerous thing... you'd better give it to me now.

*Hugo uses the Digipad and travels to the future*

Eike (amazed): How... how can have happenned?

Margarete (amazed too, looking at the place where Hugo was): Yes... it's been a little surprising...

Eike (looking around): So... do you have any other Digipads here?

Helena: What did you say?

Eike: I guess you don't...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is being accussed of killing Miriam*

Guy 1: I saw him here, a while ago!

Guy 2: She was with this lady!

Eike: Oh... but... (points) look at that!

*The guys and Eckart turn their faces, Eike takes the Digipad and selects the present*

*There is no energy unit*

*The guys turn around again*

Eike: ...damn.


	3. Chapter 3 (SPOILERS from now on)

Here is the 3rd part. SPOILERS are starting to appear (because I can't think ONLY about the first part of the game), so if you haven't finished the game yet, you'd better do before reading more.

Martin G.

*Eike is hanging from the rope*

*The rope breaks*

*Eike falls, dies, and appears in the Limb, with Homunculus*

Homunculus: Oh my God, did your rope break?

Eike (getting up with pain): Yes...

Homunculus (smiling): I can't believe you got an old rope...

Eike: Well, I did.

Homunculus (laughing): Heh... you took a 100-year-old rope... heh, heh, heh...

Eike (irritated): Okay, okay, I got it.

Homunculus (laughing more): HAH, HAH, HAH! The guy can time-travel and still he can't figure how to travel to the past to get a new rope! HAHAHAHAHAH!

Eike: Okay STOP it, will ya?

Homunculus (crying with laughter and rolling on the floor): MWA, HAH, HAH, HAH! Heh, heh, heh...

Eike: ...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike appears in front of Oleg, being this the 4th try to avoid the car*

Oleg: You think it should be a drama, or a musical?

Eike: A musical.

Oleg: Action or love?

Eike: Love.

Oleg: G rated or PG-13?

Eike: Er... PG-13?

Oleg: Great! I will do "The Meditating Man"!

Eike (grabbing Oleg by the neck): LISTEN! You will make a good movie to make hundreds of brainless young girls go to see it and get stunned even in front of the poster, all right?

Oleg: ... "A Love Through Time"?

*Eike lets Oleg go*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Arthur is on the outside of the house, not knowing what to do with it*

*Eike comes out*

Arthur: Maybe you can help me, my friend. You think I should make a museum, or a library?

Eike (thinking on the antidote): A library.

Arthur: Really?

*Eike nods*

Arthur: I don't know... my ancestors had a lot of paintings...

Eike: I still think a library is better. It is more... charming...

Arthur: Mm... Well, I made up my mind. I will make the museum.

Eike: No!

Arthur (surprised): Why?

Eike:...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is on the street, after being stabbed and having survived*

*Homunculus appears in front of him, and starts explaining the Many Worlds Theory*

Homunculus: Every time you take a decission, the whole universe divides itself, in one you-

Eike (interrupting Homunculus): In fact, it isn't just when someone decides wether to do something or not. As dr. Alexei Meschérinov said, the universe is also divided everytime a natural phenomena happens, like hurricanes or floodings.

Homunculus (stunned): You... you know it?

Eike: I am better than you, yadda yadda yadda!

*Eike laughs*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike enters the bakery*

Baker (with boring accent): Hello.

Eike: Hello.

*Eike waits the waiter to offer him a chocolate*

*Nothing happens*

Eike (scratching his head): Erm... those chocolates over there look delicious...

Baker: They are.

*Nothing else happens*

Eike: I bet they are the best chocolates I have ever tasted...

Baker: You want some?

Eike: Ye-

Baker (before Eike can finish): It's $1.00 for twelve.

Eike:...

*Eike grabs a bunch of chocolates and escapes running*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Sybilla is sewing Eike's jacket*

*Eike sneezes*

Sybilla: You're cold? You can wear that dress over thee...

*Eike takes the dress and wears it, but once he has he notices that it isn't the street performer's dress, but a cabaret dancer one. It looks exact to the one that Nicole Kidman wears in Moulin Rouge*

Eike: What the (loads of bad-sounding words)

Sybilla: You are really sexy that way! Hah, hah, hah!

Eike: You little (beep), better give me my clothes again!

Sybilla (can't stop laughing): I will... if you sing Lady Marmalade for me!

Eike: I will-

*Arthur enters the room and sees Sybilla trying to breathe while laughing and Eike dressed as a cabaret dancer*

Arthur (shouting): You PERVERT! Sybilla, my shotgun!

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is following Miriam, trying to prevent her death*

*The robbers are going to kill Miriam*

Eike: Lady!!

*Miriam turns around, sees the robbers coming towards her*

Miriam: Gosh!

*Miriam lets Dana on the ground, and turns around with a flying-ninja-kick that knocks out the frist robber*

Miriam: Ai-yah!

*The second robber tries to escape, but Miriam jumps over him and super-kicks him several times. Then she throws him onto the snow*

Miriam (cleaning a tiny blood spot on her coat): Stupid newbies...

*Takes Dana and leaves, speaking low*

Miriam: Rookies... such a wuss...

Eike (watching the two fallen men): Whoa...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike and Dana meet at the square*

Dana: Is this lighter yours?

Eike (taking it): Yes, thank you.

Dana: I feel good talking to you...

Eike: Wait- you forgot a line... now you give me the stone.

Dana (blinking, faking surprise): Stone? What stone?

Eike: You found a red stone at the Café, now you offer it to me and I say it isn't mine.

Dana: If you're gonna say it isn't yours, then why do you want me to ask?

Eike: Well... this way I can ask you to give it to me 4 chapters later...

Dana (giggling): Never mind, I won't give it to you then either...

*Dana runs away with the stone*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike dies for the hundredth time and appears in the Limb*

Homunculus (walking towards Eike): You have been posioned with-

*Suddenly, a fat Asian guy dressed with an orange tunic enters the Limb and pushes Homunculus back*

Homunculus (has no words, with the mouth opened): !!!

*The fat man sits down and starts eating something*

Homunculus (looking at the fat man all the time*: What the hell is this one doing here?

Eike: Oh, forgot to tell ya, I converted to buddhism.

Homunculus: What??

Eike: This is my new friend Buddha Amida, he is going to guide me to the Paradise.

Homunculus: You... you can't believe it! Religions are for weak people!

*Eike starts leaving with Buddha*

Homunculus (crying to Eike): It's all lies! There isn't such a things as a Paradise! I'm much cooler than that fat guy! I'm beautiful and stylish!

*When they go, Homunculus wipes a tear and takes out a paper list*

Homunculus: Well... one less... I will try with that other one...


	4. Chapter 4

*Eike is taking the coffee of the black-and-white Bar Zum Ei*

Eike (finishing): Ok, thank you. The coffee was great.

Bar Owner: You're welcome. It's half a dollar.

Eike: Oh, I'm sorry... I don't have money to pay you...

Bar Owner: You're kidding.

Eike (embarrassed): I'm really sorry, but I'm in trouble right now.

*Eike starts leaving, in order to find that egg Oleg is going to give him*

*Eike stops when he hears the sound of a shotgun being loaded*

Bar Owner (aiming a giant shotgun to Eike's head, with an evil smile): You aren't going to leave without paying me, are you? No, you are not...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is at Arthur's house*

*Sybilla enters the room and sits in front of Eike*

Sybilla: You can use that key as much as you want.

Eike (surprised): What?

Sybilla: I saw you, taking the key.

Eike: Oh...

Sybilla: And I saw you taking a silver knife from the table.

Eike (starting to blush): What are you talking about?

Sybilla: And the ornamental egg, and an ivory pen, and dad's credit card-

Eike (red as a beetroot): Wait! I didn't steal a credit card! We're in the XIXth century!

Sybilla (smiling): Then you DID steal all the other things?

Eike (looking at another direction): She got me...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Hugo, Margarete and Eike are at the square, on the last chapter*

Hugo (pointing his knife to Margarete): Now, go and bring Homunculus!

Eike: I can't!

Hugo (now, pointing the knife to Eike): Do as I say or she will die!

Eike: But I ran out of cash for the cell...

Hugo (desperated, moving the arm as he speaks): Now – go – and – find Homunculus!!!

*With this last word, Hugo moves the arm too much and the knife flies away, hitting Eike right on the chest*

Hugo (as Eike falls dead to the ground with the knife in his heart): This guy tends to die too easily...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is at dr. Wagner's laboratory*

dr. Wagner: Please, give me the stone.

Eike: All right...

*Eike is going to leave, but stops when he sees a gold coin on a desk*

dr. Wagner (as Eike is taking the coin) Don't bother now, it has been two hours over the fire.

Eike: Huh? (once he feels his hand burning) OUCH!!

*Eike throws the gold coin away, inside a boiling pot*

*The boiling plot explodes 15 seconds later*

Eike: Oh, I'm so sorry! I have destroyed one of your experi-

*Because of the explosion, part of the ceiling falls, squashing almost all of dr. Wagner's material*

dr. Wagner (with a very slow and cold voice): Please... give me... the stone...

*Eike runs out*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is with the Bar Owner, trying to pay his coffee*

Eike: Take, I'll give you this precious egg for the coffee.

Bar Owner: Nah, I won't eat with this. I want money.

Eike (trying to think): Ookay, I'll give you this book...

Bar Owner (shaking his head): I said money.

Eike (worried now, searching his pockets): Erm... a medallion? A ladder? A kitten? A red jewel? A time-travelling machine?

*The Bar Owner shakes his head again*

*Eike says something in a low voice that sounds like "capitalist ba(something)"*

Bar Owner (caressing his shotgun): What did you say?

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is walking on the street when he comes to a dead end*

*Comes back and finds a crossroad*

Eike (frightened): I should have bought that map... It was $1.00, but now I wouldn't be lost...

*starts to rain*

*Eike tries not to cry*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is trying to convince Dana to go with him to the present*

Eike: Please... come with me.

Dana: You can't ask me that! It's been three years since you left me!

Eike (taking a paper): Take this... your boss and your friends let this for you.

*Dana reads the birthday note*

Dana (giving it back to Eike): They are so nice.

*Eike waits*

Dana: What?

Eike (uncomfortable): Don't you feel loved by them?

Dana: Well, yeah.

Eike: Then why don't you come back??

Dana (crossing her arms): I don't want! In 2001 I had to pay taxes and do horrible things to eat!

Eike (looking carefully at Dana): You do those things too in 1700...

Dana (starting to leave): Maybe, but what I don't have in the XXIth century is that cute boy, Frank...

Eike: What?? You should fall in love with ME! I'm the hero!

*Dana doesn't turn around*

Eike: Well, I don't lose anything if she leaves...

Eike:...

Eike: The stone!! That (beep) take it with her!

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike makes the old ladies go away*

Eike (to Margarete): Are you all right?

*Margarete doesn't move*

*Eike crouches down and notices that Margarete is dead*

Eike: I knew this time the fall had been softer...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is at the Bar Zum Ei*

Bar Owner: Hey my friend... I think you should stop waiting the death... looks like you won't die this night.

Eike (drunk): No... (hiccup) Me going die today... (hiccup) Food with poison will (falls asleep; wakes up after 20 seconds) Me play chapter five times already... (hiccup).

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is walking*

Eike (stopping): Now, what did I have to do...

*Notices a dark-haired girl that comes towards him*

Dark-haired girl: Hey Jack!

Eike (surprised): No, I'm sorry... I'm Eike Kusch.

Dark-haired girl (leaving again): Oh, excuse me... (as she goes) Two hours waiting! Dumb Raiden!

Eike: Wah the...


	5. Chapter 5

*Eike is talking to the weird stranger in a coat*

Stranger: Have you seen a woman wearing a coat?

Eike: No...

Stranger: Never mind... do you want to see my stuff?

*points to his suitcase*

Eike (afraid): Er... I'd rather...

Stranger (smiling): I have everything you want...

Eike: Thanks, but I like to care about my health... (proud) Drugs are bad!

Stranger: What?

*Eike looks around*

Eike (embarrassed): Excuse me?

Stranger: I am offering you false Rolex, Cartier, and almost every deluxe watch you can think of...

Eike (suddenly interested): Did you say false watches? You mean cheap watches?

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is about to tell Margarete she could be an ancestor of Eike*

Eike: Margarete...

Margarete: Yes?

Eike: I think you could be my ancestor...

Margarete (sighs, looks at the ceiling): Yes, Eike.

Eike (surprised): I am serious, Margarete, I...

Margarete (packing some things): Of course, of course, Eike, I believe your time-travelling bull... stories too.

Eike:...

*Margarete leaves*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is with Eckart after having survived, thanks to the rope*

Eike (furious): You tried to kill me??

Eckart (calm): Yes.

*Eike waits, but there is no response*

Eike: Mr. Eckart, wasn't someone blackmailing you or something... so that you agreed to kill me?

Eckart: No.

Eike (after a pause): You mean you were trying to kill me on your own?

Eckart: That's it.

Eike (surprised): You wanted to kill ME?

Eckart: Yeah.

Eike (about to cry, with manga-style tears in his eyes): But... why?

Eckart: Well, you went to my museum everytime, never paying the ticket; you borrowed my books never giving them back; every time I tried to say this to you you started with that "I-didn't-ever-meet-my-parents" stuff... You have become very annoying, Eike.

*Eike cries*

Eike: Okay, then!! Tell me what do I have to do!

Eckart: Pay me, of course.

Eike (stops crying): ...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*In Ending A, Homunculus is about to bring dr. Wagner to life again*

Eike: So you are gonna bring him from the dead?

Homunculus: Yes.

Eike: Really?

Homunculus: Hum... Yes.

*Homunculus whispers, there is a lot of smoke and dr. Wagner appears on the street*

Eike: This is dr. Wagner?

Homunculus: The very same.

Eike: Doesn't he look a little... awkward?

Homunculus (looking at another place): What do you mean?

*Eike looks at dr. Wagner more closely*

Eike: Yes... he looks...

*Eike touches dr. Wagner's shoulder with one finger*

*dr. Wagner's head falls to the ground*

Eike: Homunculus... you sure this is the real dr. Wagner?

*Homunculus vanishes*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is talking to Dana in the square*

Dana: Is this stone yours?

Eike: No, it's not mine.

Dana: And this lighter?

Eike: This IS mine, thank you.

Dana: I feel good talking to you... Sometimes I-

Eike (interrupting Dana, speaking loud) HEY! This is NOT my lighter! Mine is a silver lighter, this is a regular cheap lighter!

Dana: No, that IS your lighter.

Eike: No way! Mine is 10 times more valuable!

Dana: Uh, my boss is calling me!

Eike: No he's not!

*Dana runs away*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is in the bakery*

Baker: Do you want a chocolate? We called them "Margarete"

Eike: Of course.

*Eike eats a chocolate*

*Eike starts to feel a great pain and falls to the floor*

Eike (screaming): What?! It was poisoned?!

Baker (serious): Well, al the town is trying to kill you, so I might as well give it a try... Everyone seems to have fun with it...

*Eike dies*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike leaves the museum*

*A Chinese vase falls and hits Eike on the head*

Eike (falling to he ground): OUCH!

*Eike stands up*

Eike: Damn... that hurts...

*A voice is heard from the first floor*

Voice: Damn! Didn't work!

*A chair falls from the window and hits Eike in the back*

Eike (falling to the ground again): Duh!!

*Eike stands up again*

Voice: Sheesh...

*An office table falls over Eike*

*Eike slowly pushes the table and stands up with pain*

Eike: Don't...worry... (with pain, as a marble sculpture hits the ground two feet away) I think I broke my leg... But I'm all right!

*Eike limps away, while weird noises are heard from the first floor*

*A giant piano falls over Eike*

*The only visible part of his body, a hand, doesn't move*

Voice: Thanks God I won't have to use the wardrobe...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is in the XVIth century, talking to the guy guarding the entrance to Lord Manor's house*

Eike: Could you let me in, please?

Guy: Hmm, maybe... don't you have anything to trade?

*Eike gives the Karl Franssen postcard to the guy*

Guy: Okay, come on inside.

*Eike tries to enter, but the door is closed*

Eike: Aren't you going to open this?

Guy: Ah, but you will have to trade something more for that...

Eike: I don't have anything else! All the other things I have are going to be necessary later!

Guy: I liked that fire machine of yours...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is talking with Dana*

Dana: Is this red stone yours?

Eike: ...no, I'm sorry.

Dana: And this lighter?

Eike: That IS mine, thank you.

Dana: And this diary?

Eike (surprised): Yes!

Dana (opening it): It looks interesting... "I have to gather people at the square"... "Today I met the waitress..."

*When he hears that, Eike blushes and tries to grab the notebook*

Dana (escaping from Eike and reading aloud): "She is very cute, and warm"... Oooh! So you think this about me, huh?

Eike (running after Dana): Eh! That's not you! It's... another blonde waitress!

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is inside the Bar Zum Ei, when it is on fire*

Eike: Duh...

*Eike remembers*

Eike: Wait! Maybe the destiny won't get me after all! I still have some cash...

*Eike takes his cell phone and dials the emergency number*

Recorded Voice of a woman (speaking very slow): Good morning. This is the emergency number. If you are being stolen, press 1.

*long pause; Eike waits puzzled*

Recorded Voice: If you are being assassinated, press 2.

*long pause*

Eike: I might as well try that one later...

Recorded Voice: If you are the witness of a murder, press 3.

*long pause; the cell phone of Eike does a loud beep*

Eike: Damn, I'm running out of money...

Recorded Voice: If you are inside a burning building, press 4.

*Eike presses the 4 button quickly*

Recorded Voice (still speaking very slow; as Eike's phone does another beep): You have chosen "I am inside a burning building". If you are at a burning hotel, press 1.

*long pause; the phone starts beeping unstoppably*

Recorded Voice: If you are at a burning bar, press 2.

*Eike presses 2 hysterically*

*The beeping ends*

Recorded Voice of another woman: You ran out of money. You can use a credit card or...

*Eike puts the phone on his pocket as half of the ceiling falls*

Eike (frightened): I KNEW I shouldn't have spent an hour chatting with my friends...

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is in dr. Wagner's lab*

Eike: I got the red stone you asked me... could it be this one?

Dr. Wagner: The Philosopher's Stone! Please! Give it to me!

*Eike gives the stone to dr. Wagner*

Dr. Wagner (hugging Eike): Thank you very much!

*Dr. Wagner starts whistling a symphony as he turns to continue with his experiments*

*Eike starts leaving*

Eike: Now, ten days to the future...

*Eike checks his pockets*

Eike: Wait... My... Digipad? Where's my Digipad?

*Eike turns and looks to dr. Wagner*

Eike: ...dr. Wagner? Have you taken my Digipad?

Dr. Wagner: What? I don't know what you are talking about...

Eike (surprised): I see it on your table! And my lighter! And my wallet! And my phone!

*A tense silence*

Eike: Don't know why, but I feel you are very similar to me...

Dr. Wagner: Yes, you remind me of myself when I was young... specially when you tried to steal a coin of mine...

*both meditate*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

*Eike is on top of the museum's tower*

Eike (ties the rope): Okay... It's ready.

*When the time comes, Eike notices a penny on the floor*

Eike (crouching to take it): I'm lucky today! I might be trying to avoid my own death by trusting an androgynous stranger, but still I've found a penny!

*Eike hears footsteps and a long shriek*

Eike (standing up): What the...

*Eike looks over the railing and sees mr. Eckart's body on the ground*

Eike: ...and I will have to travel back in time to save him, or will he have his own Homunculus?

*Eike takes his penny and leaves*

_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_

·The next one is based on an idea that Leknaat (rvoshel@charter.net)sent me·

*Eike appears in the Limb, after dying*

Homunculus (angry): For Heaven's sake! This is the 14th time you die? How many times do I have to tell you? Read my lips: G-r-a-b  t-h-e  r-o-p-e!!

Eike: I know I have to do that... but I don't want to do that right now...

Homunculus (puzzled): What?? Why?

Eike (closing his eyes): I like the vibrations of the Digipad in my pocket...

Homunculus: !!?? ...get a girlfriend!


End file.
